penspinningvstechdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Tech deck tricks
= Ollie = The ollie is an aerial skateboarding trick, invented by Alan "Ollie" Gelfand in 1978. When doing an ollie the skateboarder leaps into the air bringing the board into the air without using their hands. The board appears to magically lift with the feet remaining in contact with the board throughout the jump. The ollie is performed by the skater bending down and pushing the end of the board down then popping back up to give the illusion of the board defying gravity. The ollie is the first and most basic trick in skateboarding and is typically learned first, with other tricks being based on it. The ollie may take a while to learn; however, once you master it you will execute other tricks. For example, the kickflip and the heelflip begins with an ollie, followed by a flick of the board with the front foot, causing the board to flip once. = Kickflip = The kickflip (originally magic flip) is a skateboarding trick where the skateboarder swipes his foot at an angle up the nose of the skateboard in order to make it flip 360 degrees along the board's long axis. Rodney Mullen invented the kickflip concept on August 13, 1983; however, he did not actually execute a kickflip until August 21, 1983. Skateboarders execute kickflips similarly to the ollie, and like the ollie, it has become a defining trick of street skateboarding. Other boardsports have adopted the kickflip: notably surfing, snowboarding, wakeskating, and skimboarding. = Nollie (skateboarding trick) = A Nollie is a variation of the ollie, where the skateboarder uses the front foot to pop the nose down and the back foot to scrape backwards to achieve lift off of the ground, as opposed to an ollie where the rider uses the back foot on the tail to pop and the front foot to scrape forwards. It is similar to a switch ollie riding backwards. It is not to be confused with a Fakie ollie (which is an ollie where the rider uses his/her original foot position but riding backwards). = Shove-it = A Shove-it is a skateboarding trick where the skateboarder makes their board spin 180 degrees or more under their feet. There are many variations of the Shove-it but they all follow the same principle: The skateboarder's lead foot stays in one spot, and their back foot does the 'shove'. The Shove-it :A shove-it is performed by standing on the board, jumping up a bit and pushing the tail down and to its side. Even though the tail should not touch the ground and the board should not lift off the ground more than about an inch, the board should quickly spin 180 degrees. The skateboarder then catches the board with his feet after it has completed the 180 degree rotation and lands on it. :360 shove-it is a variation of shove-it where the board spins a full 360 degrees. Pop shove-it is a variation of both the ollie and the shove-it. A 360 shove-it combined with a body varial in the same direction is called big spin. The 540 variation of this trick was invented by Rodney Mullen in 1979. Etc.